


Five Reasons Victor Mancha Thinks Girls Don't Make Sense

by deskclutter



Category: Runaways
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Family, Fluff, Lasers, Multi, Robot electromagnet, girls' night in, paperclips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-22
Updated: 2010-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deskclutter/pseuds/deskclutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin. Vic Mancha attempts to make sense of the people he has somehow fallen in with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Reasons Victor Mancha Thinks Girls Don't Make Sense

1) They giggle.

One time the girls pushed him and Chase out of the room. "Girls' night in," Karolina informed him. "The two of you are so totally out of here."

Then Nico slammed the door. Vic just stopped and stared at the door until the giggling started

"Dude," said Chase. "My girlfriend's in there. Without protest. That is so gay."

 

2) That time of the month.

"Is Molly old enough to be in there?" Vic asked.

"I've already had my period!" Molly yelled. Both Chase and Victor turned green.

"Dude," said Chase. "Dude, please, no."

"We can actually hear you from in here, you know," Gert informed them kindly.

 

3) They understand Chase.

"Babe," Chase said pleadingly. He was giving the door puppy eyes. "Did aliens come and replace you with some gay pod person?"

"No," Gert said. "I'm doing this for Molly. Go play with lasers or something."

"Lasers are--" Chase began, then his eyes glazed over. "Lasers..."

"I'll, ah, just come with you," Vic said.

"That's not gay at all, honey," Gert called after them.

 

4) They willingly put gunk on their faces to look good.

"Dude," Chase said, lounging in the driver's seat of the Leapfrog. "Even Gert does it. Capisce?"

"That's Italian, man," Vic told him. "And can you not tell me these things? She used to stick paperclips on my face when I was asleep, and now I'm going to have nightmares of Gert with green mud all over her face rising up to stick paperclips on my face."

Chase thought for a moment. "That," he said. "Is the gayest nightmare ever."

 

5) They insist on family.

"So what was up with the girly night?" he asked Nico later.

Nico gave him a strange look. "We're girls. We do girly nights."

"But why last night?"

Nico sighed. "Because," she explained slowly. "Molly had never had one, so Karolina wanted to change that. And she told Gert it was for Molly, which is the only reason why Gert went along with it."

"And you?"

Nico shrugged. "Once in a while, it's good to kick back and relax."

"Okaaaay," said Vic, still not understanding.

"We're family," Nico told him. "And we do things like that. Get used to it. You're with us now."


End file.
